


4. Liam Dunbar.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Mini pack [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, De-Aged Liam Dunbar, M/M, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	4. Liam Dunbar.

Cuando Scott recibió un mensaje de Liam donde ponía “Mi casa. Ahora”, no esperaba encontrarse esto. Decididamente no esperaba ver a Theo Reaken con un niño de unos cuatro años sobre su regazo casi dormido.

—Necesito tu ayuda. —Dice Theo casi desesperado. Scott sigue parado en la puerta con la mirada fija en el puño del bebé agarrado a la camiseta de Theo.   
—¿Ese es Liam? —Pregunta Scott con sorpresa, y cuando Theo parece exasperado, el bebé abre sus ojitos, mirando alrededor antes de que sus ojos brillen dorados y corra hacia Scott. —Hey, cachorro.

Liam parece feliz de verlo, y abraza sus piernas con cariño, aunque solo llega por encima de las rodillas al alpha. Es demasiado pequeño, y es adorable.

—Stiles nos dijo que no jugáramos con sus especias ni los botes que Deaton le había regalado. —Dice Theo y por primera vez desde que lo conoce, Scott ve un poco de vergüenza en la mirada de la quimera. —Sin querer, tropecé y algo cayó sobre él. He escrito a Stiles, y dice que tiene la solución, pero no puedo con Liam.

—Alpha, arriba. —Dice Liam, y al instante está entre los brazos de Scott. —Ese es mi novio. Voy a casarme con él. —Añade Liam mientras señala a Theo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Scott tosiendo incómodo, y ve a Theo sonrojarse.

—Huele a mío, alpha. —Responde Liam encogiéndose de hombros de forma bastante adorable. Scott mira fijamente a la quimera, y está mira fijamente al alpha sin inmutarse. —¿Ahora podemos jugar?

—Claro que sí, cachorro. —Dice Scott sin dejar de mirar a Theo. El alpha baja al beta al suelo, y ve como los ojitos de Liam brillan dorados antes de comenzar a correr por la habitación con sus pequeñas garritas rompiendo las cosas.

Stiles llega dos horas después, encontrando a Scott y Liam pintando en unos folios. Theo está guardándose uno sin que nadie lo vea.

—Ya estoy aquí. —Anuncia Stiles, y mini Liam sale corriendo y abraza a Stiles, mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo al emisario de la manada McCall. —Hola, peque. ¿Te has portado bien?

—Si, Sti. —Dice Liam, y luego ve la botella que tiene Stiles en su mano y mira fijamente a Theo, se acerca a él y se cruza de brazos. —Theo, vas a ser mi novio cuando sea mayor, ¿vale? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Si. —Dice Theo ignorando pragmáticamente a los demás en la habitación, pero Liam no parece muy convencido.

—Prométemelo. Con el corazón. —Dice Liam, y Theo suspira avergonzado antes de unir su dedo meñique con el del niño. —Bien. Vamos a casarnos pronto.

—Oh, dios. ¿Qué me he perdido? —Pregunta Stiles abriendo la botella y ayudando a beber a Liam con cuidado. 

En un estallido de polvo plateado, Liam vuelve a tener dieciséis años, pero cuando se gira hacia Theo, este ha desaparecido. Nadie dice nada al ver la mirada triste de Liam.


End file.
